


Sublime

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 9 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Sublime"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublime

In all his life, Zuko has never known much about beauty.

He knows of pain, and he knows of…intensity. Every important thing he has ever felt can be better described as _intense_ than happy or sad or beautiful. His emotions have always been a throbbing mass in his chest, a complicated knot that he couldn’t untie if he tried.

He sits beside the sleeping woman on the bed, careful not to wake her. His fingers ghost over her long hair, the soft skin of her eyelids, and rest lightly on her cheek.

The knot tugs painfully at his heart


End file.
